


Melting

by Raufnir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gladio is a sweetheart, I've got a weak spot for soppy Gladio, One Shot, gentle Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raufnir/pseuds/Raufnir
Summary: Posted on my tumblr @expectogladiolus but thought I'd share it here.Little Gladio x Reader, which I never thought I'd do, in which Gladio catches you struggling to get ice cream out of the carton and accidentally unleashes a whole lot more than he was expecting to. Or: Gladio finds out a guy at the bar you work at groped you and gets upset at the thought of you being hurt. Fluff. No pronouns, but I felt it was more female reader than male. Can be either though. :D





	

You got it out of the freezer and you just knew it’d be too hard for the spoon to cut through, but in your dogged stubborn-headedness, you refuse to stick it in the microwave to soften it up. In the state you’re in, you’ll probably vaporise the whole tub anyway.

He enters the kitchen and takes one look at you and smiles, shaking his shaggy head. He flops down on a chair and leans back, knees spread apart, arms resting on the chair, amber eyes watching you while you try and drive the spoon through the ice cream that might as well be concrete.

You eye him dangerously when he snorts and he bites his lip. “You know,” you shoot across at him, “You could put some of that muscle to good use.”

He’s wearing that black tank top you love so much that shows off his tats and his arms and hugs his body in a way that makes you weak at the knees just thinking about it. He shakes his head again and says, “I’d rather have front row seats to this show.”

“You’re an animal,” you quip. Finally you dig a chunk out and flip it into the waiting bowl, returning for a bit more. You do catch the flash across his face as you wince when the end of the spoon digs into your palm.

He stands and paces barefoot across the kitchen. He comes to a halt behind you and leans over you, reaching round your frame from behind you. “Here,” he says, laying a hand on yours. “Go on, let me help you.”

“I don’t want your pity,” you snap, with a little more venom than you meant. At least, it wasn’t meant to be directed at him. There was a reason they called you Viper at school.

He backs away but doesn’t back off. He does, however, let you keep scooping cookie dough ice cream into the bowl until there’s enough to keep a whole children’s party hyper for a week. “Tough day?” he asks in a low rumble.

You’re wearing your baggy, long sleeved round-neck that used to be your much bigger brother’s, and a pair of cotton shorts, and usually it’s a combination that drives him wild, but he’s sensing an undercurrent of something there. And those feelings wouldn’t thank him for grabbing you by the hips and pushing you up against a wall this time. He is trained to read people after all.

You sigh and go to put the ice cream back in the freezer. “What, none for me?” he smiles playfully.

You don’t look at him as you retort, “To the victor go the spoils.”

“Seriously,” he says when he catches your face as you return to the worktop for your bowl of cold, sugary nectar. “What’s up?”

“Ugh, just a shitty day at work.”

He frowns.

“There’s this guy who keeps coming to the bar and won’t back off. Manager gave him a warning, but he’s the sleaziest son of a bitch, and thinks repeatedly grabbing a waitress’ arse is a compliment.”

Gladio goes very still. “Someone touched you?” he asks, his voice low, shaking.

“Yeah,” you say, scooping a big spoon into your mouth and waving the spoon as you talk, “But the third time he tried it, I put him on his arse the way you taught me. I don’t think he’ll try again.”

He still hasn’t moved.

“Gladio? It’s ok, I sorted it.” He’s not normally possessive, after all, half your friends are guys, and the rest of Gladio’s little gang love you almost as much as he does, but you know he’s protective as hell. “What is it?”

“I…” His teeth are grinding and there’s a vein going in his neck. “I can’t stand the thought of someone trying to hurt you.”

“He didn’t try and hurt me,” you say, and suddenly you’re the one doing the reassuring. “He’s just a jerk that doesn’t seem to respect others.”

Then Gladio’s huge arms are wrapped around you and you’re pressed against his great furnace of a chest. “I love you,” he hisses from somewhere near your ear, burying his face in your hair. “I love you. And I hate that I can’t be with you when you’re at work. I hate that I have to be elsewhere. I hate that I can’t keep you safe all the fucking time.”

You nuzzle back against him and then when he gives you an inch of room to breathe, you reach up and kiss him gently on the lips. You set your bowl of melting ice cream down and run your thumb down his scar. He closes those burning, golden eyes and shivers. “I love you too, Gladio,” you murmur. He tries to smile. “Come on,” you grin. “Grab a spoon, and the rest of that tub, and I’ll meet you on the couch.”

His expression cracks into the smile you were hoping for and as you slither out of his grasp, he can’t resist smacking you on the arse. He knows he’s the only one who can do that and get away with it. “You’ll be the death of me,” he hisses. “You’ll worry me to death, you know that?”

You make your way to the living room, eating the ice cream as you go, and making short work of it.

When he enters the living room a few minutes later and finds you lying stretched out over both cushions of the small sofa, with the bowl of ice cream now mostly empty and abandoned on the table, he smiles, sets the tub down beside it and runs his hands up your legs and up under the top. “You’re mine,” he rumbles, leaving kisses on your skin.

“Love you, Gladio,” you murmur.

“Gods, I love you,” he replies as he returns his head to your body, somewhat lower than before.

“Gladio… Gla…”

“Mmmm?” he hums.

“Please…?”

“Please what?”

“You know what.”

He smirks that dangerous grin that only you’re safe from and makes you ask just once more. Just once. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a bunch more FFXV fanfics on the go, but sat down and wrote this and used it as my first proper post on Tumblr. Thought I'd put it up here too. Usually character x reader stuff isn't my thing, but I just found myself writing this, so here it is!! Hopefully I'll get round to finishing my other, non character x reader, fanfics soon and posting them. Got some more Prompto/Gladio, some Gladio/Ignis, and an omegaverse Gladio/Prompto with Ignis/Noctis too. 
> 
> Kudos and comments would be gratefully received, but I'm just happy you read far enough to see this bit :). x


End file.
